Marketing programs are continually being developed, some of which rely on providing consumers with information directly on a product. Information often is attached to a product via a label. The information may include specific product information, e.g., ingredients, weight, directions for use, and cost. The information also may include market-related information such as advertising, recipes and coupons. Because the size of the product and/or the size of the label may be limited, efficient use of the label space is necessary to maximize the information available to the consumer. Further, it may be desirable for a label to have a detachable portion so that a consumer can immediately use a portion of the label, e.g., a coupon redeemed at checkout, or save a portion of the label for future reference, e.g., a recipe. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for labels having printing on both their front side and their back side where a portion of the label can be removed.